


Mornings

by prouveyrac



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, courferre, courfeyrac/combeferre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 20:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/944191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prouveyrac/pseuds/prouveyrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac isn’t really a morning person. He doesn’t like his bare feet touching the cold floor. He doesn’t like the annoying alarm clock he has to set if he has class. He doesn’t like rushing around in the morning if he has to be somewhere. Even on the weekends, he doesn’t like being up before ten (which most of the time he is because a cat is most likely walking across his face at seven in the morning). But Combeferre being there when he wakes up makes it a little (a lot) better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mornings

Courfeyrac likes the comfort of his bed. He likes the comforter wrapped around him and the pillows under his head. He likes falling asleep to hearing rain patter on the window. He likes finding his cat curled up next to him and not walking across his face. He likes waking up and not having to leave his bed.

But Courfeyrac doesn’t like having his eyes hurt because he’s still so tired. He doesn’t like having to get up and get chills from his bare feet touching the cold floor. He doesn’t like his annoying alarm clock he has to set if he has class. He doesn’t like the rush and time cram if he gets up late when he has class. He doesn’t like waking up to find a cat walking across his face. On the weekends, he doesn’t like being up before ten. He doesn’t like waking up early and not being able to fall back asleep. He doesn’t like mornings.

Though, when Combeferre and Courfeyrac got together, Courfeyrac liked the mornings a tiny bit more because that meant that his breakfast-coffee date with Combeferre was very close. It made having to cram waking up, washing up, getting changed, feeding his cat, and locating his wallet (because the odds are he misplaced it in his apartment) all into a half-hour time spam worth it.

And Combeferre -at seeing the still half asleep Courfeyrac- would smile at the other (who would return with a tired smile) and kiss his cheek. Every time. It was a simple greeting and Courfeyrac loved it. For all he knows, Combeferre could greet everyone like that, but Courfeyrac doesn’t care because he’s having coffee with Combeferre and they’re holding hands across the table and -even if Combeferre does greet everyone with a kiss on the cheek- Courfeyrac feels a bit more special.

And when Courfeyrac and Combeferre slept together for the first time, Courfeyrac woke up to Combeferre not being there. He knew Combeferre had class, but he still wished the other was there next to him. With a sigh, Courfeyrac pushed himself out of the bed (yes, a chill was sent up his spine when his bare feet touched the cold floor), relocated his boxers and pulled them on with sweatpants and a pair of socks.

When he found a note on the counter in Combeferre’s neat script saying Sorry I couldn’t be here when you woke up. There’s coffee in the pot, hopefully it’ll still be warm. And you look lovely. Courfeyrac couldn’t stop a grin from forming on his lips.

And the coffee was still warm and it was sweeter than Courfeyrac usually had it and he liked it that way and it was that day that he realized that he’s in love with the other man.

And then everything fell together after Courfeyrac realized that. Courfeyrac and Combeferre would find themselves in each others apartments in the morning, wrapped in each others arms. And they would cook breakfast together (well, Combeferre would as Courfeyrac either slept in a kitchen chair or sat on the counter and watched) before returning to bed for the rest of the day (if they didn’t have classes of course).

And Combeferre’s things started to move into Courfeyrac’s apartment. First it was a sweatshirt that he forgot, and then a toothbrush, then shower products, and soon enough half of the things in Courfeyrac’s apartment belonged to Combeferre.

Weekend mornings would go from Courfeyrac waking up alone and his cat walking over him to him waking up in Combeferre’s arms and his cat curled up next to them. Sometimes slow, sweet sex would happen and even after that the two wouldn’t leave the bed for another hour.

And on rainy mornings, Combeferre and Courfeyrac would stay in bed and have open mouthed kisses and clothes may or may not be optional.

And Courfeyrac really isn’t a morning person still. He doesn’t like being woken up early by the sun shining through the window. He doesn’t like the morning chill. He doesn’t like his eyes hurting or not being able to fall back asleep. But waking up to Combeferre being there does make the mornings a little (a lot) better.


End file.
